


No Sense of Contact

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Claiming Bites, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Bites, Needles, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rough Kissing, if you're afraid of needles you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: When it comes to demons, secondary genders can get a bit confusing. Yukio's been struggling with his inheritance of Satan's powers and turns to Shima, the resident beta, for help.





	No Sense of Contact

Shima gulped nervously, fidgeting from where he sat at the edge of Yukio's bed. The former teacher wasn't there. After having forced Shima inside his room, he had disappeared again.

He had given Shima no explanation which made him even more distraught. He still wasn't over the fact that Yukio wasn't his teacher anymore so it felt like he was a bad student being called back by the teacher to talk. He hadn't thought he had done anything wrong which only made it more scary.

Yukio was gone far too long and Shima thought surely he was plotting something. It had been an hour at least and he couldn't stand sitting there any longer.

The door was opened and he was saved. Yukio stood there, strange case in one hand, staring at Shima with an astonished expression.

"You're still here..." he blinked.

"Eh?" Shima blinked back."Was I not supposed to be?"

"No, I'm just surprised you stayed." Yukio came in, closing the door behind him."I thought I would have to go look for you."

Shima didn't know what to say so he just laughed. Yukio stared at him like he was crazy so he quickly stopped.

"Uh..." he mumbled stupidly. With this sudden and unexpected development, Shima wasn't sure how to act. As a spy, it was easy because he always had a goal but right now there was no such thing. He could only wait for Yukio and react appropriately.

"We were given the rest of the day off so you don't have to worry about your superiors getting mad at you," Yukio said, coming over to set the case down on his nightstand. Shima stared at it with curiosity."I don't know how long this will take but I'll try to finish before dinner."

"Finish what exactly?"

Yukio opened the case to reveal a large needle with some kind of light blue bottled liquid. Shima jumped up, nerves shooting through him at just the sight of the ginormous needle. He took a few cautionary steps back as Yukio began to eye him.

"That's not some crazy medicine you're gonna use to brainwash me, is it?" he asked, voice shaky."It isn't, right? We're pals, aren't we? You wouldn't do this to me..."

"It's not. Calm down, Shima."

He felt like years were shaved off his life."Thank god. I didn't want to die a virgin."

Yukio gave him a hard stare, definitely not impressed. Shima continued to stare at the needle."If you're not gonna brainwash me or kill me, then what are you gonna inject me with?"

Yukio set the case aside, motioning for Shima to sit down. He did as he was told, watching as Yukio pulled a chair up and sat in front of him.

"I'm sure you're aware by now of my secondary gender." Shima nodded. He had found out from the Illuminati before even joining True Cross."Being an omega doesn't hinder me because having a weaker body doesn't stop a gun from being lethal. With suppressants and heat reducers, I've had no problems but after Satan's possession of me my body has experiences some severe changes."

"Severe changes?" Shima questioned. When it came to secondary genders, there was so much mystery and changes humans never thought possible.

"Yes," Yukio sighed."As Satan's power began to grow inside me, his alpha nature (typical of demons) began to clash with my omega constitution. It's only grown since then and now when my body begins to go into heat or I smell a strong alpha scent the alpha powers will go into a pseudo rut or begin emitting domineering alpha pheromones. My body and reasoning can't handle the clashing desires so I'll end up with a fever or flu. It's gotten to the point where I'll pass out until my heat passes.

"I can't function with such a body, but I also can't just suppress one side or the other because then my body would really break down. So, the only way to calm my body would be to get a mate so that I don't have to go through heats anymore."

Shima's brain was spiraling out of control with the new information but he found it making more and more sense. He thought he had just gone crazy when he smelled alpha pheromones on Yukio. Now it all made sense.

But Yukio's idea..."Even with a mate, wont you want to have sex and have a kid even more? Surely your alpha side wont want you to get pregnant."

"Which is why I need to mate with someone who would have less of a chance at getting me pregnant and a manageable scent. A beta. An especially infertile beta."

"Eh?" Shima was just starting to follow along. The needle. Why Yukio was really telling him all this."...You can't mean me, right?"

"As your ex-teacher, I was notified of all your secondary genders and any other abnormalities that came along with it," Yukio said, no shame whatsoever."I've had my eye on you for quite awhile."

"But a beta can't mate with an omega," Shima tried, a last ditch, pathetic effort on his part. What he was trying to get away from, he wasn't so sure.

"That's why I had Lucifer make this for me." Yukio tapped the serum in the case."This serum will trick your body into thinking it's an alpha, forcing you into a rut which will in turn trigger my heat. From there, you will bite me and make me your mate. The pseudo rut should stop after that and you'll take a different serum weekly which will trick my omega side into thinking you're an alpha to keep the bond and will reassure the alpha side you're just a beta."

"A bit of an unconventional way to be mates," Shima chuckled, nervousness showing.

"Yes." Yukio pushed his glasses up."You (hopefully) wont have any side effects should you agree."

"I get a choice?"

"Of course you do." Yukio looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Oh..." Shima didn't know why he was so surprised. Perhaps he wanted to have no choice so he wouldn't have to mull on the feelings swarming inside him. He really didn't want to think about them or those dreams he had really late at night.

"I would give you time to think about it, but I don't have any to spare." Yukio stared him straight in the eye."What will you do, Shima?"

He gulped, nerves standing on end. He didn't want to think too hard on how deep his fondness for Yukio ran, especially since they both came to the Illuminati together. Yet here he was, confronting his feelings and thinking at this really wasn't a good idea. He may really think he and Yukio are together after this. It was a recipe for disaster.

"Sure, I'll do it." But he couldn't help it. Not when Yukio looked so desperate and his heart was swelling so much. He said he had his eye on him. Like this, they could only get closer.

"I thought you would."

_Of course you did, that's why you brought the giant needle kit with you._

"I'll try to keep this painless," Yukio said, taking the needle out of the case."It will take a couple minutes after injection to start effecting your body. In that time we need to make sure you bite me as soon as possible after my heat and your rut start so I don't pass out or grow sick."

"Alright," Shima nodded.

Yukio filled the liquid up in the needle, tapping it to get any air bubbles out and then looking to Shima."Ready?"

He looked like some kind of deathly doctor. Shima gulped."Better to just get it over with, right?"

Yukio pushed his glasses up, grabbing Shima's wrist and sanitizing it. It seemed he would inject him in his scent gland there.

Without another word he slowing pushed the needle into his skin. Shima looked away, grunting in pain and waiting impatiently for Yukio to finish. He took the needle out and placed an bandage over it.

"Now that the hard part's done, let's get to the harder part," Shima chuckled as Yukio put the needle away."Just the back of the neck, right?"

Yukio took his jacket off, loosening his tie and unbuttoning part of his shirt for easier access."Once you go into rut, your instincts will kick in. Don't hesitate."

"Okay..." Shima mumbled uneasily.

Yukio sat beside him towards the middle of the bed so Shima had to move back. He had his back to him, neck purposely exposed. Shima's hands shook as he pulled back his collar. He could already smell his scent leaking in anticipation. It smelled amazing.

Yukio could feel his nervousness."Don't worry," he reassured him."If anything happens, we'll deal with it. I want you to do this."

Shima felt a bit better but was also scared his emotions would take over and drive his rut to be longer than it should be. Plus, he was just a beta. Would his body be able to handle it?

He didn't have time to keep thinking as suddenly a nauseating wave of heat passed through him. Following it was an intense wave of something hot an pleasurable. No, it felt more like a need for pleasure. His teeth suddenly ached to bite something and the only thoughts running through his mind were omega omega omega.

He wanted to mate with an omega. He wanted to impregnate an omega.

Yukio's heat was triggered and suddenly it was not that he wanted to mate and bite and claim an omega, but it was _Yukio_ he wanted to claim.

So, following his carnal instincts, he eyed Yukio's succulent neck which emitted the most mouth watering scent and bit down hard. He didn't let up either, hands stroking down Yukio's front and grasping his clothed member. Shima himself was already hard and rutting against his back.

As soon as his teeth escaped Yukio's neck, the crazed instincts and desire swarming inside him began to recede. Still, he felt like something wasn't completed. He wanted to feel more of Yukio. Wanted to kiss and touch and thrust inside him until he passed out.

Yukio turned around to look at him, face scarlet and same desire also swarming in his eyes. He grabbed ahold of Shima, tugging his hair painfully as he pushed him into a bruising kiss.

Yukio turned around fully and then they were grinding against each other, hands pushing every which way and simply feeling each others bodies. Shima groaned as Yukio's teeth scraped along his bottom lip, pulling the two of them apart so they could stare at each other.

They were both breathing heavily and soon their hands were fumbling for each others buckles. Shima stroked Yukio's member languidly, wanting so much more as the pleasure wasn't enough. He pushed the two of them closer, pulling Yukio's legs over his so that their members were now rubbing against one another.

Yukio dropped his head into the crook of Shima's neck, muffling his moans as Shima took their members in his hands and began to stroke them. He moved up and down, thumbing the tip and lathering pre-cum over the both of them.

Yukio's shaky hand moved down to join Shima's with a heavy breath."F-Faster..." he groaned and Shima didn't have to be told twice.

He increased the pace, Yukio's heated hand joining his hand and soon the both of them were shuddering in pleasure. They both came into Shima's hand, leaving them a sticky, breathless mess.

Shima's leaned over and kissed Yukio's sensitive neck, blood still pouring out of the bite mark he made. Yukio shuddered and slowing pulled apart from him much to Shima's dismay. But then he did something unexpected and pulled Shima back in to kiss him again, harshly biting the side of his neck.

"You're mine now, got it?" he grinned.

Shima realized this was clearly his alpha side talking and didn't really care."Yeah," he breathed, still in a daze. It felt like he was made for Yukio.

"Good," Yukio affirmed, then seeming to shake himself out of his trance."Good," he mumbled again, this time sounding a bit more like his usual self.

"Did..." Shima caught his breath."Did it work?"

"Yeah." Yukio looked down at their situation."A bit better than I had hoped."

"Eh?"

Yukio sat up."Don't worry about it, Shima. You did good."

And suddenly he felt like a student again, getting a rare bit of praise from his favorite teacher. It was enlightening and Shima felt like he might've fallen in love all over again.

"Whatever you need, Yukio."

And he really meant it. Right now, coming down from this high, he felt like he was ready to give Yukio the world and by the look on Yukio's face, he was ready to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not big into ABO fics just because they usually follow the same formula. There are a few out there I will indulge myself in, of course, but never really thought I would write one. I've been on this Blue Exorcist binge lately and thought of this idea and decided to roll with it. I don't know everything about ABO logistics (or anything about giving people shots so don't quote me) but I like how it came out.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
